The first Night
by SparklebladeBisharp
Summary: Medicham gets a surprise visit on the first night in St Petersburg.


The first night

It was Team Psi's first night in their new home in St Petersburg. Everyone chose who they slept with as there were only 4 beds and a couch containing enough room to fold out into a bed for 5, and there were 6 in the team plus 9 more friends. Bisharp decided to share his room with Mandibuzz and Maractus, I decided to share with Roselia, Nuzleaf and Linoone as I knew they sleep really deeply. Leafeon shared the couch with Vulpix, Eelektross and Simipour. Umbreon, Xatu, Knivjay and Pawniard shared a bed in Bisharp's room as he had 2 beds in his room. Bisharp lied on his bed while Maractus and Mandibuzz were asleep. He thought about how lucky he is to be here with his dearest friends. He does also think about how he will be away from Gardevoir and Team Illusion for such a long time.

It's about 11PM and everybody is asleep. I'm lying in my bed, bored and slightly confused. Roselia is in Nuzleaf's arms, snoring softly. I toss and turn in my bed, still can't get the thought of my loneliness out of my aching head. I hear a slight thud near me but I don't pay attention to much. I turn on my stomach and close my eyes. Five minutes later I feel a warm hand on my back, working its way to my chest. I then feel a beautiful stir on my thigh, moving down to my slit, working its way inside. I moan ever so slightly as I feel the sensation going deeper into my slit. I open my eyes and look to my left, then look up. I meet the sparkling eyes of a shiny Medicham, he winks at me then comes closer to me.

"Hey babe, I could not stop thinking how lonely you are, and I saw you on your stomach and just could not resist feeling you" he says. I smile. My boyfriend is so caring, he even decided to teleport all the way from Australia to Russia just for me. He looks into my eyes then kisses my cheek softly. I position myself on my knees with my head on the bed.

"I know I told you not to fuck me in this position, but I'd love you to finger me like this" I say in a soft voice. He shakes in arousal then comes to me.

"Babe, I can give you a little more than just my fingers" Medicham says. I still think he wants to fuck me, but I won't let him. He rubs my back and sides while moving his tongue over my already wet slit. He flicks his tongue on my clitoris and moving towards the inside of my slit. The sensation is beautiful. And then turns even better when he gently puts his finger into me. I don't feel it's enough.

"Mmmmmmm….Medicham… mmmm it feels so good…" I moan softly. He smiles at me and puts another finger into me, thrusting slowly but deeply. It's a beautiful stir and I was starting to shake. His mouth then meets mine as he French kisses me ever so passionately, his tongue caressing mine as he continues fingering me. I close my eyes as he stops kissing and moves back up to my leg straps. He moves his second hand between my hip and my leg strap and starts rubbing. That is my most sensitive pleasure point, and it feels just as good getting rubbed there as it is getting licked there. Medicham continues thrusting deeply with his fingers, then he slides his third finger in and slowly goes in. The sensation makes me go on the brink of an orgasm. He then slides his entire hand inside all the way until his wrist only just shows. I can feel him run his hand down my side as he thrusts gently. He then decides to pick up the pace and thrust harder in me, causing my loud moans. As he thrusts he occasionally flicks his tongue over my clitoris, stimulating massive rushes of pleasure for me. I know Medicham can't resist me moaning which is probably why he started thrusting hard and fast on me.

"I just got excited… I love hearing you moan baby" he says, overcoming the urge to grab me and start fucking me. He slowly slides his hand deeper and thrusts slowly and gently. The sensation is overwhelming. He then picks up the pace again and thrusts quicker, and as he does that he starts rubbing my clitoris with his tongue. Such an overwhelming stir that I'm starting to spasm, a sign I'm gonna have a spastic orgasm. It's when I keep twitching as I'm orgasming. It always leaves me with a sore stomach the next morning, but it still feels good. I start moving as Medicham continues licking and thrusting me. He licks harder then starts poking my clitoris with his tongue as he continues thrusting very deep inside me. He starts moving his fingers inside me as he is thrusting, a weird but beautiful sensation. He stops moving his fingers and continues thrusting and licking me hard. The sensations build up until they explode into an orgasm, I start spasming and moving around as Medicham thrusts harder and deeper. As I pant while spasming, Medicham's lips touch mine and his tongue enters my mouth and starts exploring. He slowly withdraws his moist hand from my slit and then turns me onto my back. He looks my in the eyes and puts his wet finger over my mouth. I start slowly but passionately lick his 2nd finger. He then turns his hand lets me lick the other side. He then comes closer to me and licks the rest of his moist hand. I continue panting as Medicham looks deep into my eyes. My slit was a little sore inside mainly because he inserted his entire hand into me while my chest was on my bed and my butt was in the air.

"Mmmmm did you like that?" Medicham asks quietly. I smile slowly.

"Yes… that felt so good, but I'm a little sore… so um… could you….?" I cut my sentence short. Medicham puts his finger on my lips and smirks.

"Babe, if you want me to lick you I will" he says in a slow, reassuring tone. I nod. He goes down slowly and starts gently licking my slit, moving inside, and making sure he doesn't hurt me. He then licks his finger and rubs my slit gently, as well as rubbing my chest with his other hand.

"Relax….. relax…." He whispers to me. My eyes start drooping as I smile in pleasure. The feeling is beautiful and soothing.

"Relax baby and let me soothe you….. relax…" he continues rubbing my slit and my chest. I close my eyes while smiling and Medicham comes closer to me while still rubbing. He French kisses my neck then kisses my cheek.

"Relax…. Relax baby…" he whispers.


End file.
